A Birthday Well Spent
by sweetwithobsessions
Summary: It's Tamaki's birthday! But his own friends didn't show up to his party! What happens when he gets an urgent phone call from Haruhi? Oneshot for my love, Tamaki Suoh x3 happy late bday tamaki!


**Hey there it's sweetwithobsessions :D so my llc (long lost cousin) reminded me that today is Tamaki's birthday. He's mine i tell you. O.o xD well here's my one-shot dedicated to Tamaki Suoh3****  
**  
Tamaki smiled at the last of the adult guests that had come to the grand 2nd estate of the Suohs to celebrate his birth. "Thank you again so much for coming. I had a lovely time." Tamaki smiled.

The door shut and Tamaki's smile and charade fell.

"Shima!" Tamaki wailed.

"Yes master Tamaki?" the elderly maid asked, the same bored look gracing her aged eyes as always.

"None of my friends showed up for my birthday party! I was so sure they would've come! I even had the chefs prepare fancy tuna for my darling Haruhi with a cute little heart on the tag..." Tamaki sighed, looking longingly at the table covered in plates of food.

"Well I'm sorry about that master Tamaki but "I can't force them to come over and neither can you."

"I guess you're right Shima." Tamaki sighed as he trudged up the staircase. Tamaki opened the door to his room and was eagerly greeted by Antoinette, who tackled Tamaki down to the rug by surprise.

Tamaki laughed as Antoinette smothered him with kisses, "Hahaha! Antoinette! Stop!" Antoinette obeyed and sat close by, wagging her tail happily at her owner.

Suddenly, Tamaki's phone rang through his thoughts. He quickly ran for his cell phone. Tamaki looked at the caller I.D. before answering. He was surprised to see Haruhi's name come up on the small screen.

"Hello my precious daughter! What brings you to call me on this fine evening?" Tamaki beamed at the phone.

"I need your help with something. Please come to the 3rd Music Room as soon as you can. Bye." Haruhi said, rushing through her words then hanging up. Once leaving Tamaki confused on the other end of the phone, Tamaki started wailing and yelling at frantic butlers and maids for someone to bring him a car.

"T-T-The car is ready Master Tamaki." His family's driver stammered, watching Tamaki stop his pacing.

"Thank you!" Tamaki shouted. He ran into the limo that awaited him and instructed the driver to bring him to Ouran.

A few agonizing minutes (for Tamaki) later, he finally arrived at Ouran High School's grand gates. Tamaki jumped out of the car.

"Do you wish for me to have someone bring the key?" the driver asked. Tamaki turned around and replied, "No thank you," As soon as the driver had disappeared from his line of sight, Tamaki climbed up the gates and jumped over. He ran as fast as he could to Music Room 3.

"I'm here Haruhi!" Tamaki yelled as he burst through the double doors. The room was somewhat dark to Tamaki's surprise and discomfort.

"Haruhi?" Tamaki squeaked out, looking back and forth in search of his self-proclaimed daughter.

The lights snapped on and six loud BANGS echoed throughout the room. Tamaki screamed and shut his eyes. Laughter sounded this time.

"You're okay senpai." A familiar voice said lowly. Tamaki opened his squinted eyes to see Haruhi standing before him along with Hikaru, Kaoru, Hunny, Mori, and Kyouya.

"Wh-What's going on?" Tamaki stuttered confusedly. Haruhi rolled her eyes, "Isn't it obvious senpai? Take a look around the room."

For the first time he had entered the room two minutes ago, Tamaki realized his surroundings and blushed slightly. A chocolate cake with 'Happy Birthday Tono' written in purple icing with 18 candles sat on Tamaki's hosting table along with plastic cups and some cans of soda. Lying on the couch was a small pile of presents wrapped in various wrapping paper. Tamaki's melodramatic tears started about then.

"You guys!" Tamaki cried, enveloping the Host Club in an awkward group hug. After a second or so, the group decided to let Tamaki have fun on his birthday and hugged back. Once everyone was released by Tamaki, the Host Club King grew starry eyed and announced, "TIME TO HAVE CAKE!" Hunny-senpai grew wide eyed at this and lunged after a slice once it was cut by the birthday King.

Later, after 18 punches given to Tamaki by Hikaru and Kaoru and a lot of running around and screaming, it was time for Tamaki to open presents.

"Ooh! I wonder what this could be." Tamaki gushed, hurriedly unwrapping the twins' gift. The Hitachiins just smirked at Tamaki as he opened the box. A large elephant sprayed confetti out at Tamaki, startling him.

"You devious twins! How dare you give me such a horrifying experience on my birthday!" Tamaki yelled. The twins looked ashamed for half a second until they both said to Tamaki, "But look in the elephant's trunk."

Tamaki, still fuming, did as the twins said and saw a teddy bear with a bow on its head. The bear had a blank expression on its face, similar to Tamaki's other bear. Tamaki's anger faded into happy tears. "AWWW! It's so cute!" he smiled. "Thanks." The twins shrugged but inside, they were pleased with themselves.

"Our turn!" Hunny singsonged, handing Tamaki an envelope. "It's from me and Takashi!" Tamaki ripped the envelope open and saw a coupon for a free karate lesson.

"You'll need it in case you need to protect someone one day." Mori said, his rare warm smile gracing his lips. Tamaki smiled wide and hugged his senpais.

"I guess it's my turn," Kyouya sighed, handing Tamaki a small box. Tamaki opened the box in a hurry and saw a purple journal inside. "It's so you can vent your feelings in there instead of out here." Kyouya deadpanned.

Tamaki shivered, "You're so cruel Mommy." Kyouya face faulted but distracted himself with the Black Book so he wouldn't strangle his best friend. Tamaki could still be of use after all.

"You're the last one my dear! Now, what did you get for moi?" Tamaki smiled ear to ear at Haruhi.

"Now before you say anything, it didn't cost me too much. I got it on sale at the electronics store." Haruhi raised her hands in a defensive way. Tamaki tilted his head and carefully opened the small package. Inside was a silver digital camera surrounded in blue tissue paper.

"It's so that you can have lots of visible memories of your fun times here." Haruhi smiled up at Tamaki. The melodramatic tears seemed to threaten but instead Tamaki got his rare, serious smile.

Tamaki's eyes lit up with an idea and grinned almost deviously at Haruhi. "Come here my princess." He said, turning on the camera while quickly learning how to operate the machine. Haruhi looked at Tamaki but willingly approached the birthday King. The camera flashed and Tamaki quickly placed a fast but sweet kiss on a shocked Haruhi's cheek. Her hand went up to her now red cheek and the twins flipped out. The twins chased after a laughing Tamaki while all other chaos went on.

And that's just how Tamaki wanted it to be. _I guess it wasn't such a bad thing to be patient with my friends after all,_ Tamaki thought before taking another picture: of the friends he would never trade for the world.

**So I intended to post this on April 8****th**** but it's April 10****th****….I'm two days late but HAPPY BIRTHDAY TAMAKI3333 so did you guys like my OHSHC references and the lil TamaHaru at the end ;D lemme know in a review! You know you wanna! X3**


End file.
